Olari Timocracy
The Olari Timocracy is a system of approximately 50 planets, habital moons and Protectorates. The capitol of the OT is the home planet, Olaris. As well, the Olari have colonies in the Unknown Regions. The Olari are a Force sensitive race. Although not as strong as Jedi, their Force sensitivity gives the Olari a distinct advantage. Culture and Society The Olari were originally a warrior race and their society bears the marks of this history. They are divided into twenty clans with each clan being led by a chieftain. These chieftains, in turn, are part of the governing body of the society which is known as the Clan Council and it's leader is known as the High Chieftain. Leadership of the individual clans was traditionally inherited by the oldest child although exceptions have been known to occur. An heir to a clan may choose to designate a regent in his or her place or even opt out of their position should they feel the need. If the ruling clan chieftain felt that their oldest child was unsuitable for leadership, they had the option of choosing a new heir. This rarely happened, however, as Olari children were prepared and groomed for their role in life. Olari culture is primarily defined by their Honor Code which was put into place early on in their civilization in order to prevent the extinction of their race. The Code governs Olari behavior and, since it's inception, has become formal law. The full Olari Code is an expansion on the original Je'daii Code of Tython, and there is some factual evidence that indicates early Je'daii influence on the Olari redifinition of their race and society. Olari Code (original code of the Je'daii of Tython) There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no fear; there is power. I am the heart of the Force. I am the revealing fire of light. I am the mystery of darkness, in balance with chaos and harmony...Immortal in the Force. The Olari share some things in common with the Jedi, including a higher calling in life in the role of protector-warriors, although the Olari hold a more expedient and aggressive view than the Jedi. While not nearly as Force strong as the Jedi, an Olari battle group was something to be feared. They were capable of creating a battle meld which helped enhance their combat effectiveness and, as a result, they had a reputation as fierce, unbeatable warriors. Even the Mandalorians thought twice about facing an Olari battle group. The Olari protected their systems, their protectorates, and probably most importantly, also guarded against incursions from the Unknown Regions. History Pre-Republic Era The Olari civilization arose in the far reaches of the known galaxy. They were initially a warring race, fighting amongst themselves until they had almost exterminated their own race. It was at this point that a shift in Olari history happened with the creation of the Honor Code which would prevent a similar event from ever occuring. The Olari civilization continued to advance to the Republic Era with their warriors creating a name for themselves in any conflict. During one conflict, the Olari fought against a race that utilized whips in combat. The Olari responded by creating the Shoto which became their standard and symbolic weapon, and it became known as the Olari saber. They identified themselves so thoroughly with this weapon that Saber eventually became a rank achieved by the most adept Olari warriors. The Olari were thought of as closed society by the rest of the galaxy, which was something of a misnomer. That reputation had more to do with their isolation and their independence than any xenophobia on the part of the Olari. While their code restricted what they could reveal to outsiders, many Olari interacted freely with the rest of the galaxy, often living for many years or their entire lives outside of the Timocracy. Olari did tend to marry within their race, however marriage to a non-Olari, while rare, was accepted provided the non-Olari agreed to join their spouse's clan and abide by Olari custom and code. 'Old Republic' The Olari Intelligence Network (OIN as it was originally known) was originally developed as a means for providing valuable information that would protect the Olari from any threats, but it later began providing intelligence to pertinent and worthy sources. Once such example was the Friends of the Republic. The Olari also uncovered a number of hyperspace routes, which they kept secret. The Olari Timocracy was not a member of the Old Republic, but they did have diplomatic ties and Senate representation (although they had no voting power). When the Clone Wars broke out, many Olari did what they could to support the Jedi and the Republic. Despite their best efforts to stave off the coming darkness, Palpatine's Empire emerged, and the Timocracy practiced a wary neutrality to ensure their survival and maintain their independence. 'Dark Times' The Olaris Timocracy might have eventually become a target of Palpatine except for Grand Admiral Thrawn; he advised the emperor to leave the Olari alone. In the immediate, they were too strong for the Empire to take on, particularly as the military was needed to subdue other sectors of the galaxy. They were also a necessary part of guarding the galaxy against dangers from the Unknown Regions (dangers Thrawn knew all to well). Thrawn felt that as long as the Empire left the OT alone, the Olari would leave them alone. They had never interfered in galactic politics before, and were not rival empire builders. Palpatine heeded Thrawn's advise, but the Olari were wary of the Empire, and kept a very close eye on it via the OIN. Unbeknowst to Palpatine or Thrawn the Olari did play a passive role in supporting various rebels. They filtered vital information by covert methods. This action wasn't altogether altruistic. By orchestrating problems for the Empire, they kept Palpatine focused away from Olaris. It should also be noted that, during this time period, the former Jedi Knight, Jak Orion joined his son (by way of Genette Kessana), Danyel, in the Olari Timocracy and assimilated into Olari society . Danyel was raised as the son of both cultures and, by the time of the Galactic Civil War, he had left the OT to work as an intelligence operative. How many other Jedi survivors the Olari assisted is unknown (only about 100 survived the purge), but there are credible rumors of some Jedi being relocated to colonies in the Unknown Regions. 'Galactic Civil War and the New Republic' The Olari Intelligence Network continued to operate covertly during Palpatine's reign and it funneled information through Ariel Erose and Val Kessana who had left Olaris and joined the Rebel Alliance. Near the end of the era, Danyel Orion came to head the intelligence network which he rechristened "Saber" in honor of his joint heritages: Jedi and Olari. Following the Empire's defeat, the Olari continued to provide intelligence to the Jedi as well as Talon Karrde. 'New Jedi Order' During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Saber increased it's efforts, disseminating as much information as possible to its various contacts throughout the galaxy. The Olari were prepared to formally enter the war on the side of the New Republic when Ariel Erose became trapped on Yavin IV when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded it. Borsk Fey'lya, Chief of State of the New Republic, sold the academy out, hoping to buy time for the Republic to survive the onslaught. In doing so, he put the life of Ariel Erose, wife of the Kessana clan Chieftain, in danger. This singular act broke the Olari Honor Code and they withdrew all support from the New Republic, funneling information solely to contacts such as the Jedi, Talon Karrde and the Antarian Rangers. This event widened a breach that was developing between the OT and Saber as a result of the OT's isolationism. Each group still maintained ties to the other but the Saber operatives placed a much higher focus on helping the rest of the galaxy. As a result of this schism, members of Saber formed their own clan under Danyel Orion which became known as Clan Orion. At first, the clan was primarily made up of intelligence agents and their spouses and this would later translate into a tradition of intelligence service. 'Legacy' During the rise of Krayt's Empire, Saber passed information along to the descendents of Ariel Erose Kessana as well as helping to protect the Jedi following the Purge on Ossus. Soon after, the Olari and the Antarian Rangers worked to gather the scattered Jedi together for a definitive strike against Krayt's Empire. Despite the failure of the attack, some Olari agents became aware of the Hidden Jedi Temple and they funneled surviving Jedi to it. Immediately after the purge at Ossus, Danyel and his sister Cerrinea fled to Olaran. Because they were direct descendents of Val Kessana, the Olari recognized them as members of the Kessana clan. As such they could request and receive assistance. Danyel and Cerrinea formed a strike team that actively sought out and rescued Jedi survivors. This eventually evolved into Olari re-involvement in galactic affairs. Other Facts 'Timocracy' A form of government where love of honor is the ruling principle. Having adopted the Je'daii code, greatly expanded on it and codified it into law, timocracy was an ideal choice of government for the Olari. An entire race of Force sensitives requires a strong guiding principle of honor to survive and flourish. 'Protectorates' Protectorates were planets or systems officially protected by the Olari. Protectorates were not part of the Olari Timocracy and maintained their own government system. Often the Protectorates had no viable defense system. In addition to defending the Protectorates, the Olari would settle planetary or interplanetary disputes among the Protectorates. A planet could opt out of protectorate status, but few seldom did. The OT did not tax or charge their Protectorates for protection. With the Olar efforts and defense focused along their border with the Unknown Regions, having a peaceful border coreward was a practical neccessity. 'Olaris Crystals' On their original homeworld, the Olari discovered force sensitive crystals which came to hold great significance in their society. During their ancient history, these crystals were used in jewelry and other valuables but sometime after contact with the Je'daii, they found another use. The Olari incorporated lightsaber technology and the Olaris crystals into their shotos to create the first "shoto lightsaber." The more common colored crystals were used for shotos, while the rarer dark green crystal was incorporated into betrothal and wedding bands. 'Kenobi's Legacy' Prior to the Clone Wars, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Olari Saber Genette Kessana saved the life of Genette's adopted brother, Drew Kessana, the son and heir of the Kessana Clan Chief, Darris Kessana. As a result Darris swore a life debt to Obi-Wan. It is because of this debt that Saber has always chosen a descendent of these individuals as their intelligence conduit to the Jedi Order. Behind the Scenes The Olaris Timocracy is the creation of Administrator Synlah Falyn.